


【旬斗衍生】【日向彻X织部顺平】游戏系列短篇 （全）

by rixiangzixi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixiangzixi/pseuds/rixiangzixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BY 马紫紫<br/>《分手游戏》<br/>《酒醉游戏》<br/>《吃醋游戏》</p>
            </blockquote>





	【旬斗衍生】【日向彻X织部顺平】游戏系列短篇 （全）

【旬斗】【日向彻X织部顺平】分手游戏

日向彻第一次向顺平吼出分手两个字，是因为顺平将他看中的两张桌子都买了。  
想起那天，他下班回家，看到了自己纠结了很久的两张桌子都在家里的时候，简直吃惊得说不出话，他一下子就冲了过去。  
而他家的模特大人就赤脚，盘腿坐在他的黑色沙发上，自顾自地看着杂志。  
日向彻在那两张桌子周围转了好几圈都说不出话，他感到莫名的不爽快，这股不爽快让他直接将矛头指向了顺平：“你买的？”  
“嗯。”顺平点了点头，手中的杂志又翻过一页。  
日向彻一口气都上来了：“你买两张桌子是干什么啊！家里用得着两张桌子吗？你知不知道桌子是干什么用的？”  
顺平停下了阅读，抬眼看了他一眼：“我管桌子是干什么用的。我看着你挣扎了两年都没买成我才痛苦好不好？要不你下次看中什么就不要给我知道，不然我保证给你都买了。什么鬼强迫症和选择困难症，都买了不就都治好了嘛！又•不•是•没•钱！”  
日向彻开始基本用吼的了：“那你说多出来那张要怎么办！”  
顺平继续翻着自己手中的杂志：“随便你，爱用不用，不用扔了也行卖了也行，两张换着用，一起用都行，不如说你还要想只用一张才奇怪。”  
日向彻只觉得好像尾巴被踩了一脚，他跳脚了，于是他吼了：“我要和你分手！”  
刚说完就后悔，他手无意识地伸出去，但是说出去的话泼出去的水，他不知道怎么收回来。  
闻言，顺平倏然站起来，杂志往地上一砸，瞪了他一眼。  
日向彻缩了一缩，想说什么，又说不出来，开始扭捏地用脚趾在地面上画来画去。  
顺平冷哼一声，转身就上楼去收拾东西。不得不强调，二楼卧室的所有家具是他自己买的，日向彻还因为“我不喜欢”的缘故都没上过来，还是继续睡他那张沙发。  
不到半个小时，顺平就拖着自己的箱子下楼了。他一路走来都起风，日向彻见他拉着箱子下来，急得一直跟在他身后，但是却完全不知道该怎么办才好，想说说不出来，想拉住他也不知道该怎么拉。只好像个无措的孩子那样跟在他后面。  
顺平没有停下脚步，他就这样子，风一样离开了日向彻的屋子。  
日向彻一直跟着他到玄关，最后还是没有能做出什么挽留，就看到他甩门而去。  
然后日向彻就觉得好委屈，眼眶都红了，他在玄关蹲了下来，看着被甩上的门，胸口一阵一阵地闷痛。他双手抱着自己的膝盖，将头埋进手臂里，一动也不动。  
而其实顺平穿着单薄，拉着自己那也没啥分量的箱子在日向彻家门外那条路边等了一小时，既没有等到日向彻开门追出来，也没有等到的士。  
于是他拉着箱子转身，按响了日向彻家的门铃，用力地按。  
听到门铃声，日向彻猛然跳了起来，他连忙去开门，急得那叫一个狼狈，都不小心踢到鞋柜了，只好一边捂着自己可怜的脚趾，跳着脚去开门。  
一开门，就见到顺平皱着眉抬眼瞪他：“没的士。你！”顺平用手指戳了戳他的胸口，“开车送我回去！”  
日向彻眼眶一热，双眼一闭，用力地抱紧面前的人：“不要走……不要走，不要走不要走不要走……”  
顺平只觉得自己的嘴角不受控制地往上弯，但是他仗着日向彻看不到，拍着他的背，还是语气很臭：“那分手呢？”  
日向彻埋在他肩窝的脑袋用力地摇着，那头卷毛蹭得他脸颊好痒。  
顺平在他腰上拍了一下：“听不到，你说话！”  
“不分了……不分了啦……”日向彻的声音带着哽咽，听上去相当可怜可爱。  
顺平笑了，为了不让自己笑出声，他赶紧用手捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
好半晌，他才回抱着日向彻，然后轻轻推开他，因为还站在门口，本来就比他高不少的日向彻更加高了，顺平只好踮起脚在他脸颊上吻了吻：“那你要赶紧买床，不方便。”  
日向彻环着他的腰将他抱了进门：“明天去买。”  
“等等啊，我的旅行箱啊！”  
“不等！”  
“又是沙发！不要！没买床之前不再将就你！”  
“…………你要不要这么残忍？”  
“再在沙发上对我才残忍！楼上有床！爱用不用！”  
“今•晚•先•用•着！”

【旬斗】【日向彻X织部顺平】酒醉游戏

接到电话的时候，日向彻就知道不好了，他家的模特大人肯定喝高了，不然他的助理不会打电话给自己。  
于是日向彻一脸嫌弃又无奈地叹了口气，然后认命地到车库去取车。

从助理手中接过那个已经站都站不稳的模特大人的时候，日向彻就预知到自己今晚会很麻烦了。  
果然，那家伙嗅到熟悉的味道的时候，一下子抬起头来。他整个人软倒在自己怀里，但是抬头看来的那双眼却十分清亮。  
只听他说：“彻，来接我啊？”  
日向彻心底叹气，点了点头：“是啊。”  
那家伙开始抱着他的腰，用脑袋在他怀里拱来拱去：“等下不要开太快，我会吐的。”  
说话条理清晰，还认得到人，怎么看都不像喝醉了，但是日向彻就是知道他醉得很厉害了。一，如果不是自己托着他的腰，这家伙就要滑到地上去滚来滚去了；二，这家伙只有喝醉了的时候说话才中听。  
日向彻将人塞进车里，朝助理打声招呼就走了。

顺平在车里的时候还是很安份的，到家下车之后就完全不行了。  
日向彻打开副驾座的门，顺平却没动。他只是规矩的很乖巧地缩在副驾座上，见日向彻给他开门，他就偏过头去看他，有些可怜地嘟着嘴巴：“彻。”  
“嗯。”日向彻知道麻烦要开始了，但是他难得地有耐性。  
顺平的语气很粘腻，鼻音很重，听上去软绵绵的，轻飘飘的：“不想动。”  
“嗯。”日向彻还是耐性地应答着。  
顺平嗔了一声，朝日向彻伸出双臂：“那你抱我嘛。”  
日向彻咳了一声，不知道是想掩饰什么。他只是抿着唇，点了点头，然后解开对方的安全带，弯下腰，一手穿过他的膝盖，一手环着他的肩膀，将人用公主抱的方式抱了出来。  
顺平乖得像只猫咪那样用自己的脸颊蹭着日向彻的锁骨：“不洗澡好不好？”  
日向彻顿时拉长了一张脸：“不好。”  
“嘁。”顺平晃着自己的腿，“那你要帮我洗。”  
日向彻抱着他进了门，在玄关蹲了下来，让他坐在自己的大腿上，替他脱鞋子：“一起洗行了吧？”  
“嗯！”顺平搂着他的脖子笑着，嘟着嘴在他脸颊上亲了一下：“彻最好了。”  
日向彻看了他一眼，然后撇开了视线。都说他家的模特大人喝醉的时候最麻烦了！

洗澡的过程简直是折磨。  
顺平自己压根就坐不住，基本上就是整个人往下滑，日向彻只好将他捞在怀里固定好，替他洗头，打沐浴液，冲水。而顺平还要搂着他的脖子蹭来蹭去。  
日向彻基本上觉得自己是洗完跟没洗一样的，那家伙还要一直对着自己傻笑，漫无目的地叫着自己的名字。  
彻、彻、彻、彻……顺平叫得很甜腻，很满足，仿佛呼唤着这个名字就已经十分足够。  
还要时不时就在日向彻脸上亲一口。  
日向彻觉得行刑也不过如此了。

洗完，还得给他穿衣服擦头发。  
洗了一个热水澡，那家伙还完全没有酒醒的趋势，反而好像是被热水蒸得整个人都飘飘然。  
虽然他能自己走路了，但是基本上是歪的，没两下还会自己踩到自己的脚，跌趴下的话，还会在地板上滚两圈笑将起来。  
日向彻受不了他还没干的头发在木地板上擦来擦去，只好抓他起来，弯腰伸手，拐过他的膝盖将人整个抱起来。  
顺平一半身体挂在日向彻肩膀上，不满地捶着他的背：“干什么啊干什么啊干什么啊！”  
“将头发吹干！”日向彻在他屁股上打了一下。  
“哦……”顺平软软地应了一声，然后就安静地趴在日向彻身上，一下一下地用手指戳他的腰背。

日向彻将人抱托着上了二楼，将他放在床脚边，然后自己翻出他的吹风机给他吹头发。  
顺平配合着他的动作摆动脑袋，慢慢地双眼就要合起来了。  
顺平头发很短，也不很多，很快就吹干了。  
日向彻停了吹风机，用手拨着他的头发，看他有没有地方没吹干的。  
听到忽然安静下来的顺平，后仰着头看向他，然后笑了。  
顺平转了转身，抱住了日向彻的小腿，脸却在他的大腿上蹭着：“好喜欢彻哦，怎么办？”  
日向彻觉得自己就算听过这么多次还是免疫不了是不是有点糟糕。他一手揉着顺平的头发，一手捂着自己半张脸，视线不知道瞟向何处。  
顺平不高兴了，他扯了扯日向彻的裤管：“那彻喜不喜欢我嘛？”  
日向彻“哦……哦”地应了两声，顺平还是不满意，他下巴搁在日向彻大腿上，装腔作势地张着嘴巴：“快说喜欢我，不然我咬你了哦。”  
日向彻觉得脸颊有点热，自己的表情现在一定很扭曲，他用手捂住了顺平的眼睛：“喜……喜……喜欢你啦……”  
所以说真的很讨厌他喝醉。

顺平满意地傻笑起来，然后忽然站起来整个人往日向彻扑过去。  
二人双双倒在床上。  
顺平抱着日向彻一条手臂，整个人蜷缩在他旁边，睁着眼睛，小小声地说着：“彻，我们去旅行吧！”  
日向彻转过头去看他，看到他双眼闪亮亮的，很可爱：“去哪？”  
顺平比了比个姿势：“掷飞镖决定！”  
日向彻想起他最近买回家那套还没开封过的飞镖，忍不住抓着他的下巴摇了摇：“下次我做个掷飞镖的游戏给你玩个够。”  
顺平“啊呜”一声，居然含住了他的手指。  
日向彻浑身一僵。  
好半晌，在他想要做些什么的时候，发现顺平已经含着他的手指睡着了。  
日向彻感觉到一种悲凉的愤怒。  
所以他真的真的是很讨厌很讨厌很讨厌他家的模特大人喝醉！  
偏偏那家伙还砸吧着嘴在咕哝：“好喜欢彻……绝对不会离开你……认命吧……”  
日向彻舍不得抽回自己的手指，又怕惊醒他，只好随他了，但是听他在自己耳边这么咕哝着，只觉得想满床打滚。  
他用手背遮住自己的脸，等顺平真的熟睡之后，瞄了瞄他确认之后，才凑到顺平耳边说：“我也……绝对不会放开你哦……”  
说完有自欺欺人地用手背遮住自己的脸。

【旬斗】【日向彻X织部顺平】吃醋游戏

顺平穿着宽大的套头连帽衫，穿着同样宽大的休闲裤，一头头发略凌乱，长长的刘海盖了下来，都挡到了他那土气的眼镜了。  
他双手插在上衣在腹部处的衣兜里，隔着花栏目不转睛地盯着NI大楼一楼那餐厅里的一男一女。  
男的他认识，日向彻，女的，他就不认识了。  
只见二人相谈甚欢，也不知道在聊些什么，然后那女的就踮高了脚，吻上了日向彻，而日向彻也没有躲开。  
顺平禁不住眯了眯眼。  
大概是因为亲吻导致角度的改变，那女的看到了顺平了。  
然后顺平就看到那女的有些莫名地退了开去，朝日向彻比了比这边的方向，日向彻就回过头来了。  
顺平笔直地对上了日向彻的视线，缓慢地露出了一个灿烂的笑容。  
然后他看到日向彻一脸惊慌失措地在原地转了一圈，然后手足无措地和那女的不知道说了什么，就准备往外走，中间还撞到了餐厅的桌子。  
那女的关切地想要上去，却被日向彻挥手打住了。  
顺平看到日向彻揉着自己撞到的地方，有点举止不太自然地朝自己走来。  
于是他转身就大步走开了。

“顺平！”日向彻连忙用跑的，一边叫着一边追了上去。  
可是顺平没有停下脚步，他只是加快了步速，飞快地往前走。  
日向彻还是追上他了，他一把抓住他的手腕，将他的手从衣兜中拉出，一用力就让对方回转身来面对自己了。  
然而他却不知道说什么好。  
日向彻一边抓着他的手腕，一边抹了把脸，深呼吸了一下，时而抬头看天，时而低头看地，就是不知道要说什么。  
顺平倒是停下来了，他死死地盯着日向彻抓住自己手腕的手，语调倒是相当平静：“你干什么？”  
“啊……那个……刚才呢，刚才……那是……嗯……”平时毒舌起来简直比毒蛇还毒，分分钟喷得人家放弃人生的日向总裁现在只能结结巴巴语无伦次，但是他无论如何都不放开顺平的手。  
顺平又笑了，笑容轻浅飘忽，笑得日向彻都觉得背上一寒：“你说刚才啊……那又怎么样？”  
“哈？”可惜恋爱智商为负数，更加没有恋爱情商的日向彻完全不能理解这句话渗透出来的感情和真正想要表达的意思，他寒着一张脸，“你难道要说不关你事？”  
顺平哼笑一声：“是啊，的确不关我事啊。”  
日向彻忽然就甩开了他的手，他双手撑着自己的腰，在原地踱了一圈，像是要排遣愤怒地呼出一口气，再看向顺平眼神简直像是受伤的野兽一样：“不关你事，你没事大晚上的出现在我公司楼下干什么？你就是这样！我才没有办法的！我才不能第一时间拒绝别人！”  
顺平被气笑了，他点了点头，撇开了视线，看向别处：“是啊，那都是怪我啊，你要不要我再帮你说清楚明白一点？反正大家都是男人有什么不好懂的？怪我没有大声说喜欢你！没有抱着你的大腿哭着求着你喜欢我！所以你日向总裁心情不顺，遇到那样子具有野性美的女性都主动到这样的，你当然是不吃白不吃了是不是！反正都是别人送上门！”  
一声清脆的巴掌声在夜空中响起。  
顺平的眼镜被打飞了出去，日向彻打得很用力，顺平被他打得脸都偏向了一边。  
被打的那边耳朵严重地耳鸣着，一边脸颊先是一阵发麻，然后火辣辣地痛了起来。  
日向彻怒红了双眼：“你怎么可以这么说一个女性！如斯不尊重对方！”  
“我为什么要尊重一个明摆着要抢我喜欢的男人的女人啊！”顺平吼了回去。  
日向彻一时之间愣在了原地。  
顺平摸了摸自己的嘴角，还好没有破，肿是肯定肿定了，与其在这里和日向彻浪费时间，不如早点回去冰敷。  
想着，他就转身就走了。  
日向彻见他又要走，立马就回过神来了，他还是抓住了他的手腕：“顺平！”  
不过这次顺平用力地甩开了他：“放手！”  
顺平回头瞪了他一眼，日向彻不禁瑟缩了一下：“你听着！我以后和你没有任何关系！你再也不要来找我，我也再不会找你！”  
说完，他当真头也不回地大步离去。  
日向彻呆在原地，似乎没有办法弄懂刚才顺平在说什么，可是他的身体反应比他脑袋快多了，他自己还没反应过来，就发现自己已经满脸泪痕了。  
他有点惊奇地反手擦了一下，愣愣地看着手背的水痕，忍不住抽了抽鼻头。  
夜晚的街道很静，还没走远的顺平也听到了背后传来的声响，他不由自主地停下了脚步。  
见顺平停了下来，一边擦眼泪一边抽气声越来越大的日向彻带着委屈地目光看着他的背影，却没能开口叫他。  
顺平犹豫了一阵，还是回过身来，果然见到日向彻哭得一脸糟糕。  
他是真的想仰天大笑啊！但是他克制住了：“日向总裁，我都没哭，你哭什么？！”  
日向彻努力地想要止住泪水，他红着眼，看着和他隔了一段距离的顺平：“你……你为什么不要我……你要和我断绝关系！”  
顺平一边脸还在痛着，只觉得任何表情都能牵动被打的一边脸，阵阵生痛，可是他忍不住！  
为什么会有日向彻这样子的人？自己究竟是喜欢他什么？  
顺平禁不住咬牙切齿了起来：“是啊，我说要和你断绝关系，你有种就不要追上来！我们就这样断干净算了！”  
一说完，他再次转身，这次决定了怎么也不理他了！  
才转过身，一阵凌乱的脚步声急促地传来，顺平感觉到自己一下子就落入了一个熟悉的怀抱。  
那人还用自己的卷发蹭他的耳背，自己的颈项很快就感觉到一片湿濡。  
“不要……不要……对不起……我刚只是一时走神……你都不说喜欢我……”日向彻一边哭一边断断续续的说着。  
顺平仰着头翻了个白眼：“你不也没说过喜欢我！”  
日向彻忽然抬起了头，他疑惑起来了：“我没说过吗？”  
顺平嫌弃地拨开他的手臂：“哼，你自己说呢？”  
日向彻再次收紧了手臂，将人搂得死紧：“……我说过的，肯定说过，肯定是你自己不记得了……”  
“无赖！嘶……”骂人的时候又牵动了伤处，顺平痛得嘶声叫出。  
日向彻仿佛现在才开始悔恨刚才自己的一时冲动，可是他又不敢看自己亲手造成的伤势，只好默默地抱着顺平装鸵鸟：“很痛吗……”  
“废话，你给我打打看？”  
“严重吗……”  
“不能工作了，你要负责养我。”  
“好！”  
“……你很高兴我不用工作靠你养吗！”

数天后，日向彻的NI在自己办公楼层举办了餐会，庆祝一个新项目的达成。  
当晚的女主角，也即是朝比奈耀子当然亲自督导，亲自送餐了。  
然后顺平就顶着刚刚结束工作的造型来访了，刚才他这次的拍摄主题是风华绝代。  
他的出现让NI公司上下都看啥了眼，眼尖的女同事一下子就认出他的当红模特“纯”了，一下子更加像是炸开了锅，兴奋的低语此起彼伏。  
日向彻一脸恐慌地看着顺平捧着花束带着迷人的笑容越走越近。  
而朝比奈耀子，只觉得对方经过自己的时候斜了自己一眼，带着说不清道不明的……鄙视。  
自己明明没见过这位模特大人啊……  
顺平简直是用着堪称走T台的完美风范征服了NI上上下下。  
他轻轻仰着头，将花束递到日向彻手里：“恭喜。”  
日向彻傻傻地接过了花，虽然心情忐忑不安，但是目光却无法从顺平身上移开，他真心觉得对方可以用闪耀的美丽来形容。  
顺平朝他笑了笑，伸手勾住了他的衣襟一用力，日向彻就被他扯得俯下了身子，顺平笑着吻上了他的唇。  
惊呼声此起彼伏，简直称得上壮观。  
离得最近的朝比奈恒介简直是一副被雷劈到的样子。  
顺平放开了日向彻，手顺着他的衣领整理了一下，从下往上看着日向彻，一笑：“亲爱的，你不给大家介绍一下我么？”  
日向彻情不自禁地咳了起来，半晌，他才平复了下来。  
他搂过顺平的肩膀，抿了抿唇，才嗫嚅地说道：“那个……这位是……我……男友……”

想来整个NI也想不到自家总裁会忽然出柜。  
大家都被震惊得，说不出话来了。  
只有顺平盯着日向彻，笑得可以称得上迷死人了。


End file.
